Subject, Predicate
by teh-Sara
Summary: A 1 sentence fic; a collection of 50 sentences on Sawyer/Juliet, set in Dharma times. "...the more she looks, the more she finds that everything about him is different, right down to the way he walks."
1. Part 1

**Subject, Predicate**

**Author's Note: **I took this challenge from the LJ community 1sentence, and although several people have done Suliet fics in this way, I had to try my hand at it. Basically, there's a list of words, and you have base one sentence on that word. I highly suggest it; it's challenging, but very fun, and I really enjoyed writing this. I _tried_ to use correct grammar, but yeah, sometimes I slipped. This is the first 25 words; I'll probably post the next 25 tomorrow.

_*_

_1 Sentence Challenge [25/50]_

**[01] Walking**

There's something about him, something that is different from everyone else she's ever loved, but the more she looks, the more she finds that _everything_ about him is different, right down to the way he walks.

**[02] Waltz **

He tells her he can't dance, but he's lying; he thinks maybe he'll save this last secret for their wedding day.

**[03] Wishes **

"Blow out the candles," she says, and her smile is brighter than each of the candles she's put on his cake, and he doesn't wish for anything because it seems to be the things he doesn't wish for that make him the happiest.

**[04] Wonder **

Dharmaville has no world wonders except Juliet in her motor pool jumpsuit and those goofy googles, and that's enough for him.

**[05] Worry **

Sometimes she can't even read because all she hears is the clock ticking until, finally, the front door opens and she hears his footsteps in the hallway, and she picks up her book and pretends she wasn't waiting on him all along.

**[06] Whimsy **

There's something odd about his personality, but it fits him: the new him, the one that doesn't ask for anything else, the one that shows her that lopsided smile, and the one that finally asks her if she'd like to take a picture, it'd last longer.

**[07] Waste/Wasteland **

Sometimes he catches her staring out the window, and he wonders if she still thinks there's nothing here worth staying for.

**[08] Whiskey and rum **

He's drunk the night he first tells her he loves her; she thinks he doesn't remember, but he does, and when he's brave enough, he'll say it when he's sober.

**[09] War **

The bedroom door slams and the battle lines are drawn, and as she sinks to the ground in tears, she thinks she should've picked the side of the house with the kitchen.

**[10] Weddings **

She's scared of commitment, and he knows it; she pulls away when they kiss, but he pulls her to him again, "Relax, this don't mean we're gettin' married or nothing."

**[11] Birthday **

"Did you forget?" she asks, and he looks closely at her, trying to figure out the occasion is, but he's almost certain that it's not her birthday.

**[12] Blessing **

She has this quirk: when she sneezes and no one blesses her, she's certain her doppelganger will get her, and he's never said 'bless you' so much.

**[13] Bias **

It's down to Amy and Juliet, the only two adults who agreed to play, and he watches as they circle the one remaining chair, both faces alight with childish glee, and he's certain she'll win.

**[14] Burning **

He's proud of his idea, and he waits for dinner to finish with a book in his hand, growing increasingly more interested in the plot until he hears the door open and her voice, "James? I think something's burning."

**[15] Breathing **

She's surprised that kissing him has become some easy; when he comes home and bends over the couch where she sits, she turns to face him and it's easy, as easy as breathing.

**[16] Breaking **

"You can't tell her," James insists, but Miles only laughs, picks up the picture from the broken pieces of glass, and as he hands it to James, he says, "When she finds out, you'll never see that smile again."

**[17] Belief **

"I don't believe in Santa Claus," she insists, wrinkling her nose at the gift on the floor, but he only shrugs and says, "Well, I don't know how else it woulda got there."

**[18] Balloon **

He watches as she ties the balloon's string around the little girl's wrist and Charlotte dances away, and he's never done that, not even to his own daughter.

**[19] Balcony **

They sit on the beach, looking as the water rolls in and retreats, and she remembers watching the same sight from Rachel's waterfront home, and she questions her sanity when she looks at James: she no longer knows whose company she'd rather have.

**[20] Bane **

She'll never get used to living with him, she'll never forgive him for claiming they were together, she'll never sit through another poker night, she'll never bring him another Dharma beer, and she'll never, ever, let him move from the couch to the bed.

**[21] Quiet**

James and Jin are silent when she walks in, and she refuses to say anything to break the silence so they all look at each other for a moment before Jin says, "You…you look…hot," and James bursts out laughing.

**[22] Quirks **

He always tilts his head when he's really interested in a book, he never wears his glasses to look at the newspaper, he has to have the side of the bed farthest from the phone so he doesn't have to answer it, he hates storms but would never admit it, and he always knows how to make her smile.

**[23] Question **

It's Juliet's idea, so they play the question game almost every night for a week, trying to get to know each other better, but almost a year later, there's one question she asks and the answer always surprises her, "Do you love me?"

**[24] Quarrel **

Horace and Amy are in the midst of a meltdown, and James listens to Horace complain, but all the while he waits for Juliet to emerge from their house with a crying Amy, and she'll fix things between them; she's good at fixing things.

**[25] Quitting **

He coughs pitifully, groans, and turns to face her; his sarcasm never fails as he rasps, "I thought you were a doctor," to which she cheekily replies, "I quit."


	2. Part 2

**Subject, Predicate**

**Author's Note:** I'm stunned by the response to this, and I'm so glad you have enjoyed it! Undoubtedly, I'll do another set in the future. These are too fun to pass up. :) Also, since most of you told me your favorites, I'll tell you mine: from the first set, my favorites are Wishing and Belief; from this set, my favorites are Sorrow and Horizon. Be sure to tell me yours as well!

*

_1 Sentence Challenge [50/50]_

**[26] Jump**

She hangs one foot off the dock, barely dips a toe in the water, and commences shaking in her vehemently; James yells at her from the water, trying to convince her that it will be easier if she just takes the leap, and she knows he's right about more than just the water.

**[27] Jester **

Miles is always good for a laugh, but never more than the day he asks Juliet on a date, and James' face when she agrees.

**[28] Jousting **

He could spend the whole day teasing her, and what he loves is that she will always have something to throw back at him.

**[29] Jewel **

He's sitting on the front porch, humming some song and bobbing his head right along, until she comes out, stands silently for a while, and then asks, incredulously, "Are you humming Jewel?"

**[30] Just **

"You're supposed to protect everyone equally!" she shouts as he steps out the door, but he turns around and gives her a look that tells her she better not step outside the house until he gets back, and she doesn't.

**[31] Smirk **

He sits on the kitchen counter and watches her with a bemused smirk as she attempts to flip the pancakes without a spatula, and when she successfully does so, she glances at his surprised expression and tells him that his face will stick that way.

**[32] Sorrow **

She sits on the dock, looking out over an ocean that she knows she will never cross, but she doesn't feel the overwhelming sadness she once felt, because she knows that behind her, she has a home, a job, a life, and a future.

**[33] Stupidity **

"It's just common sense!" she scolds as she pulls them off and places them by the door, doing a Vanna White production of showing him, to which he smiles and replies, "Sorry, sweet cheeks, but if you pull that again, one of those boots will be up your ass," in such a way that instead of being offended, she bursts out laughing.

**[34] Serenade **

He's sitting on the couch when she walks out in her pajamas, hair still wet and pulled up into a bun, and he looks back at her with a grin and says, "Thanks for that brilliant rendition of 'Downtown'."

**[35] Sarcasm **

When she burns the cornbread and serves him tepid soup beans, she's sure that he's just being sarcastic when he pulls her into his lap and tells her that it's the best meal he's ever had.

**[36] Sordid **

He always leaves the toilet seat up, never leaves his boots at the door, never puts any of his dirty clothes into the hamper, and, to her, basically exhibits the worse possible aspects of mankind, but despite all this, she can't live without him.

**[37] Soliloquy **

Sometimes he talks to himself, and she listens outside his bedroom door for as long as he does, hoping that he's not actually talking to Kate, and hoping that one day, he'll mention her name, and to her surprise, one day he does, but only to say, "Juliet, I know you're out there."

**[38] Sojourn **

They lay together in bed and he trails his hand up her arm, wondering how two weeks turned to two years, and he wants nothing more than to read her mind, hoping that she plans to stay forever in this little niche they've found.

**[39] Share **

James catches Miles staring at Juliet one day, and he takes the other man by the arm and says, "Listen, I'm not very good at sharing," and although he was attempting to be menacing, Miles continues to stare, then states, "And neither am I."

**[40] Solitary **

One night, he finds her in her bedroom crying and stands in her doorway for a while before she waves him away, because she's not sure she can take it if she lets him get any closer.

**[41] Nowhere **

"Why didn't you get on the sub?" he asks one day, but she can't give him a straight answer, because he'd never believe that it's because there is nowhere she'd rather be than where she already is.

**[42] Neutral**

Whenever they fight, it's Jin they both go to, and he never speaks badly about either one of them, only listens to their stubborn rants, and that's probably why they go, because he doesn't know enough English to talk them out of it.

**[43] Nuance**

Everything's still the same when they finally get together; they still argue, they still tease each other, but it's like having the same sweater in a different color: the color makes all the difference.

**[44] Near **

She's like a human space-heater, and despite all his attempts to get away from her in the night, he still wakes up sweating, with her pressed against his back, knees in the back of his, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

**[45] Natural **

She must not be a natural blonde, because she almost never does or says anything stupid, and so he spends most of his days trying to find one thing to tease her about, but he'd never tell her how hard it really is.

**[46] Horizon **

He wraps one arm around her, and her head drops to his shoulder and they wait; when the sun finally creeps up, he hears her snoring softly, and he has to carry her back to the Dharma van, all the while muttering that he'll never do anything romantic for her again.

**[47] Valiant **

It takes everything he can muster to get her to stay home when there's a security alert, and when he asks her why, she blushes and says, "Because no one out there has your back."

**[48] Virtuous **

He doesn't know why he started wondering what Juliet would think of him, and he doesn't know how that this woman he started out hating, this woman with a dark past to rival his own, made him want to be a better man.

**[49] Victory **

There's no one he'd rather tell about his promotion, so he goes straight to the motor pool where she's working, and when he tells her, she does some silly little dance for him, and he rolls his eyes and tries to play it off, but he's happy she's proud of him.

**[50] Defeat**

"You owe me 1000 dollars," she says exuberantly, and he sighs: he's already given her all his money and half his property, so he throws over the last of his property cards and hums Taps as he removes the little car from the board.


End file.
